


Drivin' me crazy

by meganhana08



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Stupidity, Texting, a lot of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhana08/pseuds/meganhana08
Summary: Mom: which one of you shit-heads left the sink dirty?Just another weird/crazy texting/group chat story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm back with Markbum YAAY lol  
> I hope you all like this.

Group chat: CRAZ7 with BamKing, Mom, Def, Ars, KingWang, GodofVisual, GiantMak

Mom: which one of you shit-head left the sink dirty?

Def: wasn’t me

Mom: obviously pabo

Def: I’m your hyung

Mom: then act like it

Def: …….

KingWang: wasn’t me

Mom: no fuckin' duh

KingWang: I’m your hyung and your bf

Mom: you’re a child in a muscular body 

KingWang: well then

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: Baby Boo

Mom: You know I love you

KingWang: you have a funny way of showing it

Mom: Does it bother you?

KingWang: of course not baby  
KingWang: i love you no matter how mean you are to me

Mom: I’m not mean I’m passionate 

KingWang: is that what it’s called?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Group chat: CRAZ7

BamKing: wasn’t me

Mom: I bet it was you 

BamKing: BUT it wasn’t

Mom: As if I’m gonna believe your psycho ass

BamKing: ಥ_ಥ

Ars: It wasn’t me

Mom: I know Jae  
Mom: did you have lunch yet

Ars: No I have to finish writing this song for my class

Mom: Aww I’ll make you something 

Ars: Yay ≧◡≦

BamKing: what about me?

Mom: what about you?

BamKing: I’m hungry

Mom: that’s not my problem  
Mom: you’re old enough to make your own food

BamKing: ಥ⌣ಥ Youngjae-hyung is older than me!!

Mom: shut the hell up!

GiantMak: wasn’t me

Mom: it was definitely you

GiantMak: but it’s wasn’t me  
GiantMak: I didn’t even eat in the apartment today

Mom: I refuse to believe a spawn of Satan

GiantMak: ◄.►

GodofVisual: wasn’t me

Mom: I know hyung, did you get a chance to sleep?

GodofVisual: Not yet I have a paper to finish for Intro to Business tomorrow

Mom: Okay get some sleep soon hyung 

BamKing: omg u can just feel the favoritism

Mom: such a big word for a child  
Mom: did you have to look up the word?

BamKing: RUDE  
BamKing: I no big words

Mom: Exactly my point

KingWang: you’re not helping urself BB  
KingWang: And why the hell are Youngjae and Markie treated better than ur own bf???????

Mom: Youngjae is a sweetheart and Mark-hyung is just perfect

KingWang: WOOOOOOOW

Def: He’s not wrong tho

KingWang: don’t you have a certain hyung picture to stare at?????

Def: ˚⌇˚

Def: who told you that????????

GiantMak: everyone knows

Def: ………

BamKing: ur not exactly subtle when u take the pictures hyung

Def: ………..

KingWang: HELLOOOOO BACK TO MY PROBLEM!!!!!!

Mom: which was?  
KingWang: You think Markie is perfect!!!!!!

Mom: Well he is

Def: he is 100% perfect

Ars: should you be saying that here?

Def: ………..  
Def: oh shit

KingWang: Well if you think he’s so perfect why don’t you date him?????

Mom: I would if another desperate person wasn’t so crazy for him

Def: WHAT OTHER PERSON????????

KingWang: so you mean if this guy wasn’t so obsessed over Markie you would date him???

Def: WHO’S OBSESSED OVER HIM??????

Mom: yeah

KingWang: SERIOUSLY???????

BamKing: oh come on Jackson Mark-hyung is hot even I want to tap that

Ars: Should you be saying that when you have Gyeomie? 

GiantMak: it’s cool I feel the same way

Def: WHAT THE HELL?????  
Def: Does everyone wanna f Mark-hyung????????

Ars: Yes

Mom: Yes

BamKing: Yes

GiantMak: Yes

KingWang: ……  
KingWang: yeah

Def: WTF?????  
Def: weren’t you pissed bc Jinyoung was attracted to Mark?????

KingWang: yeah but honestly Markie is really hot

GiantMak: it’s illegal to how hot he is

BamKing: don’t you agree Jaebum-hyung?

Def: ……..

GodofVisual: What the hell is going on?  
GodofVisual: Why does everyone wanna f me?

Ars: bc ur hot hyung ^^

GodofVisual: so is Wonho-hyung but you don’t see me tryin to bang him

KingWang: but you want to 

GodofVisual: Goddamit I do

Def:……..  
Def: you think Wonho-hyung is hot?

GodofVisual: Mhm

Def: y?

GodofVisual: His muscles, he’s sexy  
GodofVisual: Should I continue?

BamKing: nah ur slowly killing Jaebum-hyung

GodofVisual: How?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: Def ~ KingWang

Def: what’s the name of gym you go to?

KingWang: OMG srly?????  
KingWang: are you that crazy for him??????

Def: if he wants muscles I’ll give him muscles 

KingWang: yeah but ur not hot or sexy

Def: should I tell Jinyoung that it was you who dropped his watch down the drain and flipped on the garbage disposal thinking it was a light switch??

KingWang: Planet Fitness it’s open 6am to 11pm. It’s two blocks away from the university  
KingWang: my trainer name is Lee Minho, he has a flexible schedule  
KingWang: anything else hyung?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: CRAZY7

Mom: I think we’re forgetting the original reason why I texted the chat  
Mom: WHO THE FUCK LEFT THE DISHES IN THE SINK????

BamKing: it’s wasn’t me

GiantMak: not me

KingWang: it wasn’t me

Mom: WELL SOMEONE DID  
Mom: And when I find out who did it I’m gonna bury them alive

Ars: ( /)w(\✿)  
Ars: it was me

Mom: What?

Ars: I’m sorry

BamKing: I new it!!

Mom: Jae why did you lie?

Ars: I’m sorry Jinyoung-hyung I didn’t mean to but I was gonna wash it before you came home but then I got stuck with homework and was too busy to do it

Ars: ( /)w(\✿) I’m sorry

Mom: Aww it’s okay Sunshine as long as you intended to do it, I see no problem

GiantMak: WTF!!!!

BamKing: OH HELL NO!!!!!

KingWang: WHAT THE FUCK JINYOUNG?

Mom: What seems to be the problem?

KingWang: u just threatened to bury the people responsible 

GiantMak: but when u found out it’s Youngjae-hyung you went easy on him

BamKing: if that was 1 of us u would kill us!

Mom: He said he was sorry

GiantMak: if I said that u would say go to hell!!!

Mom: ……  
Mom: maybe

KingWang: you would definitely say that but also curse him out a little more

Mom: ……..  
Mom: Probably

BamKing: this favoritism has gone too far  
BamKing: we maknae’s and Jackson-hyung have suffering with this for far too long

KingWang: Yah don’t group me with you guys!!!!

Def: y the hell are u writing like that?

BamKing: honestly I have no idea  
BamKing: I blame the author-nim

Def: who?

GiantMak: BamBam stop breaking the fourth wall

BamBam: whoops (●´ω｀●)

Def: WTF?

Mom: You see Youngjae this is why you don’t do drugs

Ars: ……..  
Ars: k

GiantMak: ASKDKSDLFJKLJSDGSLK

BamKing: UR TELLING YOUNGJAE-HYUNG OF ALL PEOPLE?!??!?!?!

Mom: Yeah why?

BamKing: srsly?!

Ars: ^^ Shut up BB

GodofVisual: Shut it BamBam ^^

GiantMak: scary

BamKing: u guys have to stop spending time with Jinyoung-hyung!

Mom: What the hell is wrong with Youngjae and Mark-hyung spending time with me???

KingWang: we don’t want Youngjae turning evil  
KingWang: Markie always had a dark side

GodofVisual: What the hell does that mean?

Mom: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

KingWang: …….  
KingWang: have I ever told you how much I love you?

Mom: Nice try but not today hun

KingWang: damn

Mom: we’ll talk about this later

Def: Yah Wang Jackson, Mark-hyung is an angel!!

Ars: Once again, should you srsly be saying that here??

Def: ………

BamKing: Way late for that hyung

GiantMak: super late

GodofVisual: Aww thanks Jaebummie ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

Def: ……

KingWang: HOLY CRAP Jaebum-hyung just fainted in the middle of the library

Mom: pabo

Ars: not again （πーπ）

GodofVisual: (´エ｀；)

GiantMak: ┐(´～｀)┌

BamKing: ╮(╯∀╰)╭


	2. Chapter 2

Group Chat: CRAZ7

BamKing: I GONNA KILL YOU JACKSON!!!!

Def: ?????

Ars: What’s going on????  
GiantMak: UR DEAD JACKSON-HYUNG!!!

GodofVisual: what happened?

Mom: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU’RE GONNA BEG FOR MERCY!!

KingWang: WTF??? What did I do to you???

Mom: Idk ┐(´∀｀)┌  
Mom: But the maknae’s were doing it so I wanted to join them (∩_∩)

KingWang: >_>

Def: Guys what happened?

Ars: What did Jackson-hyung do?

GodofVisuals: Jackson WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO???

KingWang: nothing (*´ー`)

BamKing: LIAR!!! ⋋_⋌

GiantMak: LIES YOU TELL!!

KingWang: its not as bad as it seems

BamKing: Jackson you posted a picture of me and Yugyeom in girls clothes!!!

Def: ……

Mom:……

Ars: ……

GodofVisual: ……

Mom: There’s so many questions

Def: One: why were you wearing girls clothing?

Ars: Two: where did you get the clothes?

GodofVisual: Three: why does Jackson have a picture of you guys in said clothing?

Mom: Four: when did this happen??

BamKing: IT’S DOESN’T MATER!!!!!!

GiantMak: THE REAL QUESTION IS HOW COULD JACKSON POST THE PICTURE?!?!?

Mom: HOW COULD YOU JACKSON!!??!!

BamKing: EXACTLY

GodofVisual: Wait for it

Mom: Why didn’t you tell me about this Jackson??!?   
Mom: This is pure blackmail material

Def: ASKLFJSDKFJSDLGJSDHJFSD

GodofVisual: There’s the Jinyoungie I know ^^

Ars: JINYOUNG-HYUNG!!!

Mom: Sorry (not sorry)

Ars: (_　_|||)

GiantMak: WTF??!?!

BamKing: This is not joke hyung!

Mom: Who’s joking?

BamKing: I don’t have time for your favoritism bc  
BamKing: People are laughing at us

GiantMak: People are insulting us  
GiantMak: Some guy ask me what kind of panties do I like thong or brief  
GiantMak: (╥_╥)

Mom: I’m sorry guys   
Mom: Jackson apologize

KingWang: I was just messing around  
KingWang: I didn’t think people would actually do stuff like that

BamKing: WE TOLD YOU NOT TO POST THE PICTURE MANY TIMES!!!

GiantMak: How could you betray us like that hyung?

KingWang: Guys I’m really sorry

BamKing: sorry isn’t going to fix this mess

BamKing left CRAZ7

GiantMak: how could you hyung?

KingWang: I wasn’t bein-

GiantMak left CRAZ7

Def: Jackson what the hell compelled you to post that picture?

Mom: What were you thinking Jackson?

KingWang: I was just being funny  
KingWang: I thought they would pout for a little bit and then we’ll laugh afterwards  
KingWang: I didn’t think it would blow up so fast  
KingWang: I also didn’t think people would look for them and insult them like that?

Ars: Jackson-hyung you should’ve respect their wishes to not post the picture

KingWang: Ik but I just tho-

GodofVisual: Gaga sometimes when people say no you should just listen

KingWang: what should I do?

Def: one: delete the picture

Mom: two: give them time to calm down

Ars: three: apologize repeatedly

GodofVisual: four: find a way to get them to forgive you

KingWang: okay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: Favorite Hyung

GodofVisual: wait a minute  
GodofVisual: isn’t that pic the one from two yrs on Halloween?

BamKing: …..

GiantMak: maybe

GodofVisual: But you guys already posted it two years ago  
GodofVisual: nothing bad happened to you  
GodofVisual: No one ever insulted you guys

BamKing: true

GodofVisual: WTF??!?!?!?!?  
GodofVisual: You guys aren’t actually mad at Jackson!!!!  
GodofVisual: What the fuck is going on????  
BamKing: Well we were at first bc Jackson-hyung used up all our lube

GodofVisual: So you guys set Jackson up bc of lube?????  
GodofVisual: HOW?   
GodofVisual: You do know you could always buy more??

GiantMak: the lube we want is expensive

GodofVisual: WTF???  
GodofVisual: WHAT KIND OF LUBE ARE YOU BUYING?????

GiantMak: it doesn’t matter hyung  
GiantMak: we warned him not to touch it   
GiantMak: so we had to punish him

GodofVisual: How the hell did you even think of this?

BamKing: well we knew if we brought this up   
BamKing: everyone will just laugh and say to buy more  
BamKing: but we were tired of spending our hard on money (no pun intended) for Yugyeom to satisfy me

GodofVisual: TMI  
GodofVisual: I don’t need to know that

GiantMak: anyways that picture was delete on our SNS over a year ago and we knew everyone forgot about it

BamKing: except for u  
BamKing: damn ur impressive memory

GodofVisual: (・・)

GiantMak: so we sent it Jackson-hyung phone, deleted the message but saved the pic before hand  
GiantMak: we know how much Jackson-hyung likes to go through his pic so it was only a matter of time  
GiantMak: we also knew that he would rub it in our faces so pretend that it would ruin us if he posted it giving him the idea to do it  
GiantMak: and then he did

GodofVisual: (◯Δ◯∥) OMG  
GodofVisual: HOW FUCKIN' LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS???

GiantMak: you don’t need to know hyung

GodofVisual: (・・；)  
GodofVisual: do you realize how ridiculous this is??????

BamKing: so?

GodofVisual: Guys Jackson is going crazy trying to ask for your forgiveness

BamKing: perfect then he can buy us many bottles of lube (*^-^)

GiantMak: our plan is working 米＾－＾米

GodofVisual: You guys this is stupid!  
GodofVisual: end this now or else

BamKing: fine but you gotta promise to ever speak of this

GodofVisual: Whatever  
GodofVisual: Just forgive Jacks

GiantMak: alright  
GiantMak: damn how do you think Mark-hyung figured it out so quickly

BamKing: idk  
BamKing: I didn’t think he was that smart

GodofVisual: You do know I’m part of this chat right?

BamKing: shit

GiantMak: fuck

GodofVisual: idiots

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mom added BamKing and GiantMak to CRAZ7

Mom: Boys

BamKing: yea

GiantMak: hm?

Mom: Jackson has something to tell you

KingWang: Guys I’m really really really sorry for posting that picture  
KingWang: Ik I should’ve listened to you but I didn’t think it would blow up or expected the negative consequences   
KingWang: I’m really sorry  
KingWang: so make it up to you:  
KingWang: KingWang sent a picture  
(AN: Imagine Jackson in woman clothing)

Mom: (゜ロ゜) OMG!

Def: ；(￣ o￣）That’s something 

Ars: (/o＼*) MY EYES!!

BamKing: (ʘ言ʘ) HOLY CRAP

GodofVisual: (∩╹□╹∩)WOW

GiantMak: (◯Δ◯∥)ASDJKSDAFJHDSFH  
GiantMak: YOU POSTED IT ON SNS?????  
BamKing: (◯Δ◯∥) YOU WHAT?

Mom: (゜ロ゜) DID YOU SERIOUSLY?????

Def: That’s something

Ars: I think Jaebum-hyung is broken

Mom: I thought only Mark-hyung could do that?

GodofVisual: what?

BamKing: Jackson-hyung you didn’t have to do that!

GiantMak: Lube would’ve been fine

BamKing: YUGYEOM!!

GodofVisual: SERIOUSLY????

Mom: GROSS

Ars: TMI (¤﹏¤)

Def: That’s something

Mom: JAEBUM-HYUNG??? (゜ロ゜)

KingWang: what?  
KingWang: lube?

GiantMak: we’re easy to appease

KingWang: well it’s the least I could do   
KingWang: I’ll buy the lube too tho

BamKing: well if you’re okay with that  
BamKing: THEN WE FORGIVE YOU HYUNG!

GiantMak: WE FORGIVE YOU!!

KingWang: Yayyy  
KingWang: I wanna big hug when you guys come back from the restaurant 

GiantMak: okay hyung  
GiantMak: wait a minute

BamKing: uh how did u know we were there?

KingWang: uh……

Mom: my bf is a stalker

Ars: That’s not something you announce

Mom: Ik

Ars: (・・)

KingWang: im glad we’re friends again  
KingWang: I miss my babies

Mom: Excuse me?

BamKing: say what????

GiantMak: excuse me???

KingWang: oh you guys know what I mean

BamKing: but hyung u really didn’t have to post that

GiantMak: yeah please delete it

KingWang: was it that bad?

BamKing: no it was just…..

GiantMak: it was unexpected

BamKing: that’s it

Def: Honestly 

Ars: oh hyung is back to normal

Mom: finally

Def: Mark-hyung would look better in a wig and dress

Mom: What?

Ars: I said that too soon

GodofVisual: um

KingWang: uh

GiantMak: oh

BamKing: probably

Def: …..

Ars: Jaebum-hyung is obviously still broken

Mom: ignore his moment of insanity Mark-hyung

GodofVisual: okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. I tried to post a picture of a Jackson in girls clothing but it's not working (So imagine Jackson in girls clothing). I have no idea how everyone else it doing it. If you know how plz message me the instructions. Also plz comment thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chat: JJ friends

Mom: What the hell Jaebum-hyung????

Def: What???

Mom: Mind explaining your comment yesterday???

Def: It slipped out

Mom: JAEBUM YOU’RE TEXTING!!!  
Mom: NOT SPEAKING!!!

Def: It was an accident (_　_|||)

Mom: HOW?????

Def: IDK IT JUST HAPPENED???

Mom: Hyung you gotta work on your huge crush on Mark-hyung  
Mom: You just openly revealed one of your kinks

Def: THAT’S NOT MY KINK!!

Mom: ….sure

Def: (_　_|||) what should I do?

Mom: Tell him

Def: HELL NO  
Def: He doesn’t feel the same way (_　_|||)

Mom: How do you know???

Def: ……

Mom: Exactly

Def: But he said he’s tryin to bang Wonho

Mom: So what   
Mom: I want to bang Mark-hyung you don’t see me trying that do you???

Def: WHAT??????  
Def: Don’t you touch him!!!!  
Def: YOU ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!  
Def: HE’S MINE!!!!

Mom: (・・)  
Mom: YOU PABO  
Mom: You got it bad 

Def: …….  
Def: Sorry  
Def: But I can’t tell him

Mom: Okay just flirt with him a little  
Mom: Subtle but not too subtle  
Mom: I think Mark-hyung is kinda oblivious to your feelings which is why he hasn’t caught on yet

Def: Okay I’ll try

Mom: I have faith in you hyung (^^)ｂ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: Team Markbum

Mom: Okay I just talked to hyung 

KingWang: And?

Mom: I haven absolutely no faith in that guy

Ars: >_>

BamKing: (´･ω･`)

GiantMak: is he that hopeless??????

KingWang: did u forget what he wrote yesterday????

GiantMak: oh yeah  
GiantMak: he’s screwed ^^

BamKing: if only there was a way to help him

KingWang: maybe we should give Markie hints????

Ars: uh  
Ars: Jaebum-hyung been doing that accidentally and he hasn’t gotten it  
Ars: What makes you think he’ll get it if we do it on purpose?

BamKing: I thought hyung was smart?????

Mom: Maybe he’s smart to everything except feelings??

Ars: didn’t he know that you and Jackson-hyung liked each other  
Ars: before you guys even realize it?????

Mom: ……

KingWang: true

GiantMak: he also figured out BB and I were fwb before we started dating tooo

BamKing: ASDKLFSDKDGFDSFHLF  
BamKing: YUGYEOM!!!  
GiantMak: oh

Ars: WAIT WHAT?????

KingWang: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?????

Mom: This chat is about Mark-hyung and Jaebum-hyung not the maknae’s crazy sex life!

Ars: Oh come on  
Ars: we all live together and we never knew this!!!!!!!

KingWang: how come we never knew??????

BamKing: that’s bc I’m not a screamer like Jinyoung-hyung ^^

Ars: ……

Mom: …….

KingWang: ＾ω＾

Mom: Do you have a death wish rat??????

BamKing: no mommy

Mom: Good

GiantMak: wait u can say that but I cant revealed our past??????  
GiantMak: unfairness!!!!!!!!

BamKing: that one was supposed to be a secret!!!!!  
BamKing: everyone in the dorm knows Jinyoung-hyung is very vocal

KingWang: ＾ω＾

Mom: JACKSON STOP SMILING B4 I CASTRATE YOU

KingWang: k

Mom: …….  
Mom: am I really that loud tho?????

Ars: yes

Mom: ……..

KingWang: Back to Markbum  
KingWang: what do we do with them???

Ars: Put them in a dark room together and wait

Mom: they’re people not animals  
Mom: But good suggestion 

Ars: I room with Jaebum-hyung and at nights I hear him moan Mark-hyung name  
Ars: so I think it will work

Mom: …….

GiantMak: Holy crap I new he was thirsty but not that thirsty

Ars: ‘new?’

BamKing: honestly  
BamKing: Mark-hyung would kick his a b4 he lets Jaebum-hyung touch him

KingWang: true

BamKing: OOO I NO

Mom: What?????

Ars: ‘I no’????

BamKing; hush  
BamKing: how about we use Jaebum-hyung jealously against him  
BamKing: that way he’ll confess all by himself ^^

Mom: That’s actually a good idea

Ars: how tho???

KingWang: Markie hot and always get hit on no matter where he goes  
KingWang: we can announce it making it seem like we’re just asking questions 

GiantMak: oh that’s good hyung!!!!

BamKing: Operation: Make JB Jealous is a-go!!!!!!!

Mom: …….

Ars: yeah we’re not calling it that

GiantMak: Youngjae-hyung stop hanging out with Jinyoung-hyung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its a short chapter but I hope you like this, plz comment.  
> Thank you ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments,^^

Chat: CRAZ7

KingWang: Yo Markie, what’s going with u and Jooheon-hyung?????

Def: WHAT????

GodofVisual: What do you mean?

KingWang: I saw you guys at the library  
KingWang: you look pretty close ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Def: WHAT???

Ars: (ʘᗩʘ’)

Mom: Oooo

BamKing: ~gasp~

GiantMak: ooooo  
GiantMak: BamBam u can’t type gasp

BamKing: I just did bitch

GiantMak: >_>

GodofVisual: Yah  
GodofVisual: Why are you doing this? (ﾉ∀`♥)

Def: ……….

KingWang: ooooo Markie is blushing  
KingWang: tell meeeeeeeeeee

Mom: Plz tell him   
Mom: He’s keeps kicking me (¬_¬)

GodofVisual: Well we were studying together  
GodofVisual: he kept moving closer and well I couldn’t stop him

Ars: （☆ω☆*）you couldn’t or you wouldn’t????? 

Def: ………

GodofVisual: yah Youngjae (*^^*)

BamKing: did u guys kiss????????

Def: ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿

GiantMak: JB-Hyung u good?

Def: I think I'm dying

GodofVisual: (●Ω●;)Why Bummie??

Def: Oh never mind I was healed

Mom: oh good Lord (¬_¬)

Ars: cheesy

KingWang: cringy 

Def: SHUT UP!

BamKing: so did ya kiss?

GodofVisual: well….not exactly

KingWang: oh????????

Def: (ＴωＴ)

Mom: What do you mean ‘not exactly’??

GodofVisual: well he kissed my hand and then my cheek

Def: 。。。(ノ＿　＿)ノ

BamKing: did he just…

GiantMak: yup

Ars: AWWWW HYUNG HE LIKES YOU

Def: WHOOOO???????

Ars: …….Jooheon-hyung like Mark-hyung???

Def:… oh right

GodofVisual: Jaebum are you alright?

Def: ……..  
Def: (ToT) I’ll live I guess

GodofVisual: ???

KingWang: so are u guys dating????

Def: ……

GodofVisual: Lol no we were just studying

Def: HE KISSED UR HAND AND CHEEK!!!!!!!!

GodofVisual: Yeah but he didn’t ask me out or anything

Mom: Did you want him to?

GodofVisual: it would’ve been nice  
GodofVisual: I bet he would be a good bf

Def: I WOULD BE A BETTER BF

Mom: (ﾟωﾟ;)

GiantMak: (_□_；)

Ars: (∩╹□╹∩)

KingWang: (ʘᗩʘ’)

BamKing: ＝(￣□￣;)⇒

GodofVisual: (ー∀ー；)  
GodofVisual: JB what are you saying?

Def: ……..  
Def: Absolutely nothing   
Def: I was just stating a fact  
Def: Just in case anyone wanted to know

GodofVisual: Mkay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: Team Markbum

Mom: I’m gonna KILL that idiot

Ars: This is not how the the plan was suppose to go

BamKing: Markbum just crashed right in front of us

KingWang: quick someone lighten the mood

GiantMak: (｀∇´ゞ on it

Ars: I gotcha (^^)ｂ  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: CRAZ7

GiantMak: honestly hyung no one cared

Ars: it was random and unnecessary

Def: …………  
Def: I expected that from BamBam not you Youngjae

BamKing: evry1 is thinking it tho

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: JJ friends

Mom: YOU PABO!!  
Mom: WHEN I GET HOME I’M GONNA KICK UR ASS!!!!!!!

Def: I’M YOUR HYUNG

Mom: You’re a total and complete IDIOT  
Mom: A HUGE PABO

Def: wow did I piss u off that much?

Mom: YES  
Mom: you know that when I use Korean and English

Def: right 

Mom: You dummy u had a chance to say that you like him

Def: IK   
Def: But I panicked

Mom: ………  
Mom: Mark-hyung is gonna be taken from you if you keep panicking 

Def: Ik but he’s so cute and soft and beautiful 

Mom: ………Right  
Mom: Hyung you gotta be confident

Def: ………  
Def: Okay I’ll try

Mom: (*^-^) good  
Mom: I have tons of faith in you

Def: Thank you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Team Markbum

Mom: I have no faith left in that pabo!

Ars: What he say?  
Ars: He panicked?

Mom: yes

BamKing: he did more than panic

GiantMak: he crashed and burned

BamKing: AKJSFSDKFKSLDFS

GiantMak: HAHAHAHAHA

KingWang: do u two plan to finish each other sentences???????

BamKing: no it just happens

Ars: (゜-゜) HOW???  
Ars: we’re texting not talking

GiantMak: oh right

Ars: （・∩・） ????????

KingWang: so what now??

Mom: I think we should continue  
Mom: The plan is kinda working but the rest falls on Jaebum-hyung  
Mom: he has to own up to his comments

Ars: How the hell do we get him to do that?

BamKing: push him to the limit?

KingWang: Probably

GiantMak: well it worked for Jackson-hyung

KingWang: what??

GiantMak: what?

KingWang: What worked for me????

BamKing: who knows (￣∇￣)

GiantMak: o(^-^)o

KingWang: ??????? ఠ_ఠ

Mom: spawns of Satan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: CRAZ7

GodofVisual: Jaebum why are you limping?

BamKing: bc Jinyoung-hyung kicked his ass

GiantMak: ASKDSKLFJKDSLJFS

GodofVisual: Why?

Mom: trust me hyung he deserved it

GodofVisual: (´エ｀；) ????????

Def: Why do you treat me this way?  
Def: I’M YOUR HYUNG!!!

Mom: THEN FUCKIN' ACT LIKE IT YA BIG-BABY!!!!!

BamKing: oh no Ma and Pa are fighting!!!

Ars: WTH????  
Ars: ‘Ma’ & ‘Pa’??

KingWang: ╮(╯∀╰)╭ its the weed

Ars: but I’m okay???

Mom: KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL!!!!!!  
Mom: ARE YOU SMOKING POT??!!!!!!!

Def: WTF?????  
Def: BamBam!!!!

KingWang: whoops

BamKing: WAIT YOU KNOW THAT ALREADY  
BamKing: ALSO Youngjae-hyung just admitted to smoking it too  
BamKing: y isn’t he in trouble????

Ars: No I didn’t

Mom: No he didn’t

GiantMak: favoritism BS

Mom: IF YOU EVER SMOKE IN FRONT OF MY BABY  
Mom: I’LL KILL YOU 

Ars: ^^

BamKing: (ಥ﹏ಥ) WHY DON’T YOU LOVE ME???

GodofVisual: I love you BamBam ^^

BamKing: really?

Def: REALLY????

GodofVisual: Mhm

Def: WHY HIM???

KingWang: AKSJFADKLFDSKL

BamKing: why not?????

GodofVisual: he’s cute 米＾－＾米

Mom: Who? Youngjae?

BamKing: RUDE

GiantMak: HYUNG WHAT ABOUT ME?????

GodofVisual: I love you too Gyeomie ^^

GiantMak: YAAAY

Mom: He meant Youngjae*

Ars: 乁༼☯‿☯✿༽ㄏ

GodofVisual: LOL  
GodofVisual: I mean Yugbam

BamKing: Awww hyung   
BamKing: This is why your my favorite hyung ^^

KingWang: EXCUSE YOU?????

Def: DIE DEMONS

Mom: ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

Ars: ༼✿◕ᗜ◕༽┌∩┐

GiantMak: WTF?????

BamKing: why is that cute and scary???????

KingWang: if it Youngjae it’s possible

Def: soooo  
Def: what about the rest of us Mark-hyung??????

GodofVisual: Hmmm???

Def: ……..  
Def: do you like the rest of us??

GodofVisual: Some more than others ^^

KingWang: OMG!!!!!!!

Mom: >_>  
Mom: pabo

BamKing: WHAT?????

Ars: did something happen?????

KingWang: Jaebum-hyung is dancing on the table outside!!!!!!

GodofVisual: WAIT WHY???

BamKing: AJSNSKDFKLDSNFLKDS  
BamKing: I wanna see!!!!!!!!!!!!

GiantMak: wait isn’t the tables icy???????

Mom: And now he fell  
Mom: Ha

Ars: kinda expected that to happen

GodofVisual: Jinyoungie why didn’t you stop him???!!  
GodofVisual: wait wrong person  
GodofVisual: Jackson why didn’t you stop him???

KingWang: It’s winter, there’s ice all around  
KingWang: you would think he would know that applies to tables as well

Ars: is he okay at least?

Mom: He’s unconscious   
Mom: so yeah

GiantMak: ASKSDNFKLDSNFKNHGF

GodofVisual: Poor guy is gonna die in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter plz comment down below


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this late, even tho I post to Asianfic I forgot to post it on AO3 lol. I'm sorry

Chat: CRAZ7

BamKing: OMG Jaebum-hyung  
BamKing: could u stop sneezing WE can hear u from our room!!!!!

GiantMak: NO ONE SNEEZES THAT MANY TIMES!!!

Def: IT'S NOT MY FAULT  
Def: JINYOUNG LEFT ME IN THE SNOW 4 3 FUCKIN' HOURS  
Def: I HAVE A HEADACHE JUST FROM SNEEZIN' SO ID LIKE TO STOP TOO

Ara: Jackson-hyung y dinde u take him inside????

KingWang: HE'S HEAVIER THAN HE LOOKS

Def: ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT???  
Def: I'm not fat  
Def: I've been working out

KingWang: either way IT'S NOT MY FAULT  
KingWang: jinyoungie refused to help me

Mom: I didn't feel like it

GodofVisual: I expect nothing less from u

Def: I NEED HELP

Ars: IM HELPING U

Mom: Nah u good

Def: THIS IS UR FAULT!!  
Def: You should be here as well!!

 

Mom: Nah

Def: ???!!??!?!?  
Def: HOW CAN U CALL URSELF A MOM IF U AREN'T MOTHERLY???!?!

Mom: I'm the mother of three idiots plus Youngjae and Mark-hyung  
Mom: I aint ur mother

KingWang: idiot?

BamKing: RUDE

GiantMak: (｀ε´)

GodofVisual: ur the daddy Jaebummie

Def: ..............

Ars: OMG!!!!!!!  
Ars:JAEBUM-HYUNG?!?!?!??!?!??!

KingWang: what happened now?

BamKing: wat

GiantMak: WAT???

Mom: he got it bad

GodofVisual: who???  
GodofVisual: what happened???

Ars: HIS NOSE IS DRIPPIN' BLOOD!!!!!!!

GiantMak: ASLKFSADKLKDLGLKSDF

BamKing: he got it real bad

KingWang: I bet his hair will grow even longer now ^^

Mom: As if that mullet isn't long enough

GodofVIsual: Youngjae will Jaebum be okay?

Ars: yeah I got it to stop

GodofVisual: oh good  
GodofVisual: but what caused it???

BamKing: I wonder ┐(´∀｀)┌

GiantMak: such a mystery

Mom: Who knows ヽ(~～~ )ノ

KingWang: its strange

Ars: such a good question (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

GodofVisual: ……….  
GodofVisual: why do I have a feeling you guys know something??????

Mom: I have an idea  
Mom: Mark-hyung should take care of Jaebum-hyung instead of Youngjae

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chat: Team Markbum

Ars: Are you crazy??????

BamKing: Jaebum-hyung will die if that happens

GiantMak: all the more reason why we should do it

Mom: Exactly ^^

BamKing: oh okay just making sure we’re on the same pg

Ars: ^^

KingWang: are we really helping JB-hyung????

BamKing: of course we are

KingWang: okay just making sure  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: JJ friends

Def: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?????

Mom: What makes you say that?  
Def: First you leave me in the snow  
Def: now ur sending my crush to take care of me  
Def: WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU??????

Mom: I’m helping you hyung  
Mom: Now Mark-hyung has a reason to fall in love with you

Def: oh  
Def: wait  
Def: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?????!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: CRAZ7

GodofVisual: wait why me???????

Mom: You’re the oldest and more caring

GodofVisual: but Youngjae said he’s doing it  
GodofVisual: PLUS they’re roommates

Ars: I changed my mind  
Ars: also just bc we’re roommates doesn’t mean he’s my responsibility 

Def: STOP HANGING OUT WITH JINYOUNG

Mom: He’s my son so shut up

GodofVisual: O.o

Ars: I’m leaving so hyung u have to do it

GodofVisual: okay?

Mom: Great ^^

BamKing: good luck hyung

GiantMak: Don’t turn ur back him tho

Def: EXCUSE U??!!!!!!!  
Def: YOU’RE LUCKY I’M SICK OR ELSE

GiantMak: or else what???????  
GiantMak: Jaebum-hyung???

KingWang: did he die?????????

Mom: Nope it will take an much more to kill him

Ars: Mark-hyung went in the room 

GiantMak: oh makes sense  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: Team Markbum

Ars: I wonder what’s going on  
Ars: someone tell me???????

BamKing: wait did u actually leave???

Ars: yeah I got class

KingWang: someone go look

BamKing: I can’t the door closed

Mom: Damn  
Mom: I really want to know what’s going on

GiantMak: SAME

KingWang: BB barge in and pretend u need something from his room

BamKing: (｀-´)>

Ars: what’s happening???????

GiantMak: don’ know BamBam hasn’t come back yet

Mom: it’s been over 10 minutes  
Mom: what’s he doing?????

KingWang: WTF????  
KingWang: did they kill him or somethin’

GiantMak: ????????

Ars: I’m gettin kinda nervous

GiantMak: it’s been 20 mins and still no sign of him

Mom: Yugyeom go check on him

GiantMak: k  
GiantMak: oh he’s back

Mom: FINALLY

BamKing: ( ՞ਊ՞)

KingWang: WHAT????

Ars: WHAT

GiantMak: WAT?????????????

Mom: spit it out rat

BamKing: damn k  
BamKing: anyways I was gonna barge in but I decided to just spy on them  
BamKing: and I gotta say it pretty sad

Mom: Oh god  
Mom: that pabo

Ars: Idk if I wanna hear this

KingWang: Welp I failed my quiz for bio so I need a laugh right now

Mom: YOU WHAT????

KingWang: opps

GiantMak: Yah this chat is for Markbum not Jinson  
GiantMak: fight in ur own chat

Mom: Fine but Jackson we’ll talk about this later

KingWang: LOVE YA

Mom: Keep ya damn love

KingWang: (T⌓T)

Ars: so what happened BB

BamKing: Jaebum-hyung is sooooooo thirsty for Mark-hyung

KingWang: what else is new

BamKing: but it’s really bad  
BamKing: JB-hyung starin’ at Mark’s butt  
BamKing: like a lot  
BamKing: he keeps droppin’ things for Mark to pick up so he could look

GiantMak: ASKFSDKLFNKGNFDSF

Ars: should I call the police???

Mom: Nah he’s harmless  
Mom: I think

KingWang: what a perv  
KingWang: we all know Jinyoungie have the greatest peach

Mom: Not sure how to feel about that

KingWang: u know u love it baby

Mom: ( ˘ ³˘)

Ars: Cut it out Jinson!!

Mom: …….

GiantMak: wat else hap???

BamKing: Mark-hyung was giving him his medicine and was reading the instructions  
BamKing: at 1 pt he said orally and Jb-hyung went red and his nose started bleeding

GiantMak: the thoughts that went through his mind 

Mom: Wow that’s just sad

Ars: he’s gonna die from loss of blood

KingWang: only Markie can kill a guy like that ^^

GiantMak: uh?  
GiantMak: is that something someone should be proud of???????

KingWang: great power comes with great responsibility

GiantMak: ……….

Mom: Pabo  
Mom: WTF does that have to do with anything??????

Ars: he could be say that Mark’s power is to drain a person blood??

KingWang: EXACTLY!!!!!!!

Mom: ………

GiantMak: BB did anything else happen??????

BamKing: Jaebum-hyung embarrassed himself repeatedly by saying stupid stuff  
BamKing: but other than that nope

Mom: OMG  
Mom: What did that pabo say now???????????

BamKing: he told Mark he’s hot but tried to correct himself yet failed  
BamKing: he told Mark he’ll be a good father to his children and tried to correct that but failed  
BamKing: told Mark he has a nice a but he meant to say it in his head which he also said out loud

KingWang: Oh he didn’t try to correct it

BamKing: he tried but failed

GiantMak: ASDNFKSDNFKLSDNFKAF

Ars: Mark-hyung will think he’s a perverted weirdo  
Ars: He’ll never like him now

Mom: That pabo has ruined every chance we give him

BamKing: so do we give up???

Mom: HELL NO  
Mom: We push him harder

Ars: uh oh

KingWang: I’ve never been more scared of u baby

GiantMak: Jaebum-hyung is screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u all liked this chapter ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If wanna follow me on Twitter: @08Juste  
> Comment plz


End file.
